


Sweetpea

by HanaritsuKrizza



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: Nino made Ohno cry.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Sweetpea

* * *

..

Fifth... Sixth... Seventh...

How many times had it been? How many times had they done it since the day had started? Honestly, Ohno was already losing count of it.

"Your ribs are protruding." The pillow placed under Ohno's hips provided leverage that caused an inclination on his torso and Nino was tracing the hollow of his stomach with his fingertips. "This is why you're not allowed to wear fitted clothes on TV."

He meant to give a retort, something that could point how they were just the same, but he was currently occupied with the overwhelming whirlwind of emotion inside of him. There was a delicious ache stirring him up and Nino's touches had added to the things that were snatching his focus away as they left tingles on their wake.

They had soaked in the bath once, showered twice and changed the soiled sheets to fresh ones trice in only a span of a day. Light meals in between were enough to provide replenishment and little instants of repose were adequate for recharging. Came nightfall and Ohno was on his back again with Nino buried deep inside of him.

He felt so full right at his very core and his awareness with every touch had doubled. He could sense Nino every where—he could feel where they were connected, he could feel the soft pads of his fingers and palm, he could feel the barest skin contact from their legs and thighs.

He could even feel how focused and committed the younger's eyes were as they stared at Ohno's face.

"You used to have chubby cheeks." Nino's hand came up to caress his face and Ohno bit his lip with the light shift of position that his over-sensitive body didn't miss. "Where did they go?"

His body was worn-out and tired, his skin bruised and marked with constant biting and sucking, his muscles screaming with spasms and stiffness. The heels of his feet hurt from how hard he was digging them on the mattress and his fists were getting white from how tight he was gripping the duvet.

Nino was visibly tired as well, his lips were as swollen as Ohno's own and his skin was just as clammy with sweat and other fluids. Even their perfect coordination was measured and leaden with exhaustion.

But Nino's caresses were eternally soft and gentle, his overtaxed form seeming to be unrelated. He was cupping Ohno's cheek like he was handling a precious object, it was with excellent attentiveness and regard yet it still brimmed with an endless amount of attraction.

"Can I move?" Nino asked and when Ohno almost immediately nodded in response, he pecked on his cheek affectionately and moved.

The first thrust was slow and deliberate but Nino made it so deep that the moan Ohno tried hard to hold back had escaped his mouth without any qualm. He unconsciously arched his neck and closed his eyes as a reflex.

It was the moment's desperation that persisted them on moving—an immense crave that they had to satiate. Their wants and needs had melted into one and became the driving force to keep on going. This sensation was close to how they got fueled by an adrenaline rush for a non-stop singing and dancing and running around the spacious dome during concerts and live shows. The only difference was that Nino's hunger and Ohno's thirst were at the center.

It was merely for today, just for this moment, Ohno would let himself get consumed by his desires.

As the younger found a steady pace, he began to advance leisurely with so much precision and rigor as though he was purposely dragging it. It was like a sweet torture—harsh and cruel but incredibly luscious at the same time. The hotness that had enveloped him was getting stronger the higher the pleasure inside of him built up.

Ohno's whimpers and whines were not volitional but they were reverberating through out the dimly lit room. He was bordering to miserable as he sought for release and yet Nino's antics were only tormenting him. It was really too much.

He opened his eyes, was about to tell him to go faster, and decided against it as he saw what expression Nino was wearing.

The beads of sweat made a few strands of his bangs to stick on his forehead, his lips were pursed in a thin line and his jaw was tight. His eyes were dark and overcast. They gleamed with fire and intense vigor but they faltered abundantly when his gaze met Ohno's. Like a power demanding to get unleashed, Nino's swerving emotions were being reflected through his eyes.

Ohno had become so reactive to anything concerning him and this sight was not an exception. He felt his heart constricting in pain.

He reached his hand up to touch Nino's face but it was caught midway and was pinned right beside his head. He reached his other hand up only for Nino to catch it as well. He received a kiss on his knuckles, on his palm and on his wrist before it was held down and pinned on the other side of his head.

Nino leaned over him, the serious air he carried with him compelling Ohno to surrender and let the younger do as he pleased. For the whole day that they were together, it was only now that Nino was displaying this character. Saying it didn't excite him was a lie but more than that, he was partly curious and partly worried about the thoughts behind the unexpected change.

"You're such a strong pillar for other people, yet you crumble easily when it comes to yourself."

Nino placed a kiss on his collarbone, nipping slightly on his skin before paying attention to a spot that he had been marking since the first time they did it.

"You accept whatever everyone does, yet you're so strict to yourself."

The mark was right at the soft skin where his neck and collar met. It was so red and so striking and it reigned above all the other marks that Nino had left, sealing him and labeling him as his own. He had done it continuously in the course of their intimacy and he was making it more and more pronounced and remarkable as though he wanted it to remain there forever. Ohno wished it would.

"You give your hundred percent concern for us, yet you leave nothing for yourself."

Nino licked at that spot, his tongue dancing around it in a soothing manner, then he sucked it hard and bit it even harder. It was the hardest bite the younger had ever inflicted on him and the sudden shooting pain brought him to tears. He wouldn't be surprised if he found blood on it later.

"You need someone to take care of you." He paused. "To be there by your side, always. I..."

Nino stopped all at once when he noticed the tears welling up on Ohno's eyes, the hands gripping his wrists had slackened and his expression had faltered. He stared at Ohno like he was calculating and moved his hand to wipe a stray tear.

"Don't cry," he whispered, his tone was kind and gentle mixed with what seemed to be remorse. "Please don't cry."

Normally, Nino's malleable tone that he used exclusively for Ohno was something very pleasant to hear. But not now. Now, the softness was getting to him in a way that made his heart ache even more. It was making him cry even more and before he knew it, the tears were spilling like a broken dam.

What caused him to tear up was the pain of Nino's mark but what made those tears to fall was a matter he hoped to deviate. The fullness inside of him wasn't just in physical form, he was also overflowing with thoughts and sentiments that were threatening to get loose now that a door had opened.

Nino seemed to have given up on his attempt to stop him from crying, but he gave him a kiss on the forehead to comfort him and continued to pet his head as if he was trying to console a child. Needless to say, it calmed Ohno down.

Still, the thoughts were lingering on his mind so when the younger moved inside of him without preamble, he could only feel grateful as it helped to direct his mind somewhere else.

Nino pushed into him much deeper and faster than he did earlier. He was turning erratic but still full of intent and he was obviously proceeding to make Ohno feel good. He was so unhesitating that Ohno's concentration was cut in half, not that he had plenty to begin with. His heart was racing and his brains were in muddles. He was being overcome with a bout of intense pleasure once again and the only thing that he could do was to sob.

It felt so good, more than satisfactory and more than he could ever put into words and his tears were tumbling down again without his permission. He really was crying with many different reasons today.

A few forceful thrusts later and Ohno was bending his spine backwards as he let out a silent scream, his whole body trembling with the intensity of his release. His breath had hitched for a second and his eyes had seen stars. He had reached his climax many times today but he no longer remember how he had come before this one, it felt like it was his first time all over again.

When he was back to his senses, he realized that Nino had momentarily halted to observe and look at him thoroughly. He brought his languid arms and pulled Nino's neck so their lips could meet. Ohno kissed him as enthusiastically as his depleted energy would allow, not forgetting to clench around Nino's length as a sign that he could do his thing.

Nino groaned in his mouth, continued kissing Ohno passionately and rearranged their position to have a better access.

As their lips parted, the younger didn't dilly-dally anymore and started pounding on him with a newfound fervor. Ohno wanted to make him feel good too but both his body and mind were too drained to do anything.

He was relieved and he might had feel bad about it but he was unable to fight the drowsiness. His eyes had closed even when Nino was steadily rocking into him and the last thing that he remembered before passing out was Nino's face as he filled him up.

It was a face full of sorrow and regret.

.

Ohno stirred when something warm and damp touched his skin. When he opened his puffy eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Nino quietly and very carefully wiping his body clean.

He blinked, trying to recall when he had passed out. He saw crumpled sheets and clothes on the floor that the younger must had collected to wash later and discovered that he was lying on a newly changed covers.

His body was sore and his hips hurt so much. The mark that Nino had left on his collar was throbbing like a pulse. His throat was also twinging in irritation from all the wailing he did. But the most considerable thing was his heart that was aching with prickling suffocation as though it was being wrung with a barbed wire.

"You should sleep in tomorrow, I requested another day-off from your manager," Nino spoke, interrupting the silence that had been surrounding them. Still in the state of half-asleep, Ohno could only gaze at him. "I won't say sorry for making you cry. These tears are the proof of your feelings and I will carry them with me for as long as I live."

It sounded to Ohno that the meaning of Nino's words extended far down. Nevertheless, he didn't have any answer to that so he remained pliant and unspeaking. If that was what Nino wanted then he wouldn't oppose him. Even when his mind told him to be rational and sensible, his heart was goading him to simply let it be.

He closed his eyes again, promised himself that this would be the last time and listened to Nino's voice before falling into a slumber.

"But I'm sorry for hurting you."

.

When Ohno woke up again, it was apparently past noon.

His room was spotless and tidy, he was covered with a thick blanket and the other side of the bed was empty.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Nino must had turned his alarm off so he could sleep in like he had said he should. He stretched his arm to his bedside table where he was storing his diary and belatedly noticed the pair of pajamas that the younger had put on him. He winced when he felt a sharp pain from his behind.

Slowly and cautiously, he lied down on his stomach so he could properly write.

As soon as he started with the first word, his hand couldn't stop jotting down all the events that he remembered happened yesterday. He tried to make it sound apathetic and impassive as much as he could, but the emotions representing every character were also streaming like ink on paper.

He sighed and left it just like that.

Lastly, he concluded the entry with a statement that officially ended all the things that needed to end.

_This has been our last day.  
_ _Nino is getting married tomorrow.  
—智  
_

..

* * *

**_-krizza-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> According to the language of flowers, sweetpeas symbolize delicate pleasure or blissful pleasure but they can also be associated with farewells and departures as well as saying 'thank you for the lovely time'.


End file.
